It is known for electronic devices to display both a main image, which generally represents useful information relating to the device, and a background image. An example is shown in FIG. 1A, which illustrates a mobile telephone 1000 comprising a keypad 1020 and a display 1010. The display 1010 shows a combination of two distinct images. The first, shown in FIG. 1B, is a main image and includes useful information such as the name of the mobile telephone service carrier (XX), the name of the user (Andy), menu selection information (Menu and Names), a reception bar on the right indicating the strength of a signal received by the mobile phone, and a power bar on the left indicating the power remaining in the battery. Thus, it will be clear that the main image need not be a single unitary image, but also can correspond to a plurality of separate icons or other images displayed at the same time.
This main image is superimposed on a background image, shown in FIG. 1C. In this example, the background image simply comprises a number of wavy lines. However, it could comprise any image, such as a picture, a photograph or an animated image. Again, the background image need not be a single unitary image, but also can correspond to a plurality of separate icons or other images displayed at the same time. The background and main images, or parts thereof, may also be video clips and the like
In the example shown in FIG. 1, a digital clock could be included at the top right of the main image. Alternatively, the main image could include a representation of an analogue clock. Thus, the main image may also be animated. As an alternative, the clock could be included in the background image instead of the main image. Thus, it is clear that the elements to be included in the main image and the background image are to some extent interchangeable.
In general, the main image will change during use of the phone. For example, if an incoming call is received, the main image will be altered to reflect this to the user. In particular, it is well-known for the main image to change to display the name and/or number of the caller. Similarly, if the user wishes to make a phone call, he may use an address book provided in the phone. As the user scrolls through the address book, the main image will change to guide him or her through the address book. Similarly, the main image will change as the user is guided through different levels of the menu system provided in the phone. The main image will also change as the strength of signal reception changes and as the battery is charged or run down.
However, the background image need not, and generally does not, change as the main image changes. Such a background image is commonly referred to as a wallpaper image since it can comprise a repeated pattern and appear similar to conventional wallpaper used for interior decoration. Generally, the wallpaper or background image is decorative, although it may also have an information-providing function, such as the clock discussed above.
When a call is received, a user is accessing different levels of a menu system and the like, it is common to display only the main image. Thus, the main image and the wallpaper image are displayed simultaneously only at the top level of the menu system, as the phone awaits an action to occur. However, there is no reason that the main image and the wallpaper cannot be displayed simultaneously at any predetermined time.
Although the main image will change as the phone is used, the background image will not change as the main image changes. Such a background image is commonly referred to as a wallpaper image since it can comprise a repeated pattern and appear similar to conventional wallpaper used for interior decoration. Generally, the wallpaper or background image is decorative, although it may also have an information-providing function, such as the clock discussed above. There is no reason that a wallpaper image cannot be the only image to be displayed at a particular time and the term background image is intended to include the case where the background image is the only image to be displayed.
It is known to store several background images in the phone and for the user to be able to set manually which background image is displayed.
Mobile phones and other mobile electronic communications devices with built in cameras are also well known. In such devices, when a user takes a picture a digital image is stored in the memory of the device, for example as a “.gif” or other format file. The image can then be displayed on the mobile phone, as the only image, as the main image or as a background image.
Similarly, it is known to transmit a digital image to a mobile phone or other mobile electronic communications device for display as the only image, the main image or a background image. Such digital images need not be photographs but can instead be computer generated images. In the same way, it is known to transmit other digital content such as a ring tone to a mobile phone or other mobile electronic communications device. In general, such content is transmitted to the device after the user makes a request to a service provider, for example by sending a short message service (SMS) text message or over the Internet. The transmitted content is stored in a memory provided in the device for subsequent or immediate use.
FIG. 2 shows a communications network suitable for transmitting digital content to a mobile phone. Specifically, FIG. 2 shows a mobile phone 80, a base station 85, a terrestrial communications centre 90 and a server 95. The base station 85 includes a transmitter and receiver, by which it can exchange data over the air, for example using microwaves, with the mobile phone 80. To receive a desired ring tone, a user sends an SMS text message from the mobile phone with an identification of the desired ring tone to a predetermined number. The request also carries an identification of the mobile phone from which the SMS message is sent. The SMS message is received over the air by the base station 85, from where it is transmitted to the terrestrial communications centre 90 and eventually the server 95.
Alternatively, a user may send the request to the server over the Internet using a personal computer 82, the request again including an identification of the desired ring tone and an identification of the mobile phone to which the ring tone should be sent.
In either case, the server 95 then transmits the desired ring tone over the air direct to the mobile phone 80 via the terrestrial communications centre 90 and the base station 85. The ring tone is sent in the form of a digital signal, which is demodulated and decoded by the mobile phone and stored as software in a memory of the phone 80. Preferably, the signal is sent in the form of an MMS (multimedia message service) message. However, other formats such as WAP (wireless application protocol) could equally be used. Also included in the memory of the phone will be complementary software, which will operate in tandem with the recently received ring tone data to cause the phone to use the new ring tone when a call is received. If this complementary software is not already stored in the memory, it can be sent to phone over the air.
It is also known for mobile phones to “deactivate” after the phone has not been used for a certain period of time. In one example, the phone comprises a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) device with a backlight. If the phone has not been used for a predetermined period of time, the phone enters a sleep mode in which the backlight is switched off to save energy. In this specification, the term “deactivate” and like terms include, for example, switching off of the backlight. Of course, the LCD may also be front lit.
A mobile phone or other electronic device may have any one or more of several different kinds of deactivation. In the example discussed above, another instance of deactivation may be to lock the keypad, for example after a further predetermined period has elapsed following switching off of the backlight. If the keypad is locked, then pressing of the keys will not control the phone in the way required by the user until a predetermined key or combination of keys has been pressed to unlock the keypad. Pressing the correct key or combination of keys will not only unlock the keypad, it will also switch the backlight on again.
Other instances of deactivation include entering a sleep mode and switching off the display altogether; and displaying an energy-saving display, such as an unlit, mostly black display, with a clock. The phone may enter the sleep mode, for example, after a further predetermined period has elapsed following locking of the keypad. Another instance of deactivation may be to switch off the phone completely. The phone could also be deactivated after the user finishes making a call or when the user enters an instruction for deactivation.